Mello's here!
by Hazelrink
Summary: Mello has been invited to come and join us...He will answer any of your questions...as long as you bribe him with chocolate ;  Matt will be included on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back again…with a new fanfiction. It's something like 'Interviewing Lawliet' by Lawlietlivesforever but this time it's Mello! So yeah, hope you guys like it…about my other fanfiction which is 'Death note world be prepared' I'll most likely gonna update it this Sunday…Sorry for not updating it sooner..Gomene…**

**Okay, on with the story..**

Mello: Why am I here again? (dragged to stage)

Hazel: Because I'm one evil author! MWAHAHA..

Mello: (facepalmed) Can't believe I agreed with you just for a dozen of chocolate bars.

On stage

Hazel: Welcome everyone! I have one special guest tonight…Mello!

Fangirls: OMG! Is that really him? KYAA…LET ME HUG YOU!

Mello: *** **whisper ***** What's up with them?

Hazel: They're your fans of course

Mello: Ow…

Okay then! ( everyone shut up)

You see, Hazel "invite" me to come and I've agreed to answer all questions you have for me..

Hazel: Err…that's supposed to be my line…But yes that's right everyone!

Hazel: Alright first question is from….

**A/N: Do you guys like it? Don't forget to leave a question or two for Mello :D We'll be waiting right Mello?**

**Mello: Yeah sure whatever..(Eating chocolate as usual)**

**Also leave a review please it will be greatly appreciated**

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes…I update this story very fast…That's why anymore questions? Anyone? Thank you Party Queen Serenade and lawlietlivesforever for your questions…now without further ado, the story! * drum roll ***

Hazel: Alright! First question is from…Party Queen Serenade

PQS: That's me…I love you Mello! * waves hand frantically * (comes on stage)

Hazel: So your question is?

PQS: Oh, sure (shove Hazel aside to get closer to Mello)

Hazel: *clears throat*

PQS: Umm…have you heard of Caramello? *ask mello shyly*

Mello: Are you making fun of my alias…which took me quite some time to decide between Mello as in marshmallow or Latte as in chocolate…* starts trailing off *

PQS: O-of course not! In fact I think you're lucky…

Mello: Oh…sorry …yeah actually I have…in fact I tried one before…I got it from L…*pulled chocolate out of nowhere*

Hazel: Since when did L shares his sweets?

Mello: Okay, I kinda took it when he wasn't looking…but it's not like he'll miss it, he has tons of it anyway

PQS: Oh…you're such a bad boy ;)

Mello:*smile sheepishly*

PQS: By the way…do you play any instrument or sing?

Mello: I love to play guitar. The people from anger management class also support it.

Hazel: You attend an anger management class?

Mello: I didn't really have a choice…they'll took my one year worth chocolate supply if I refuse.

PQS: Do you have any feelings for Sayu?

Mello: She's just someone I used to reach my goals. Though I couldn't help feeling sorry for her being dragged to the Kira case.

PQS: How did you maintain your weight after eating so many chocolates?

Mello: You see, I hit the gym regularly and I burn calories from using my brain just like L.

Hazel: Do you have anymore question PQS?

PQS: For now, no more. But I might have more questions for Mello later on.

Hazel: Okay, we'll be waiting!

Hazel: No more questions? Anyone? If not we'll clo-

LLF (lawlietlivesforever): Wait! *hops on stage* I have some questions for Mello.

Mello: Sure, what's it?

LLF: Why're you so hot?

Mello: I'll take that as a compliment. But, I don't really know why. Let me ask Takeshi Obata.

Mello: *pulls out phone* Hello? It's me Mello, long time no see. Can you tell me the reason you design me as a hot, sexy and smart character that everyone loves? *ask arrogantly*

Takeshi Obata: Well, it's to make up your loss for being second. That's why I design you to be more attractive than Near. That goes for Matt too. I design him to be the most attractive of all you three since he's the last in the brain department.

Mello: *Hang's up abruptly*

LLF: What did he say?

Mello: He said that it's because I'm his favourite character.

Hazel: Then what's with the end-of-the-world look just now?

Mello: *pause*…H-he somewhat imply that Near's smarter than me…a-and Matt to be more attractive looking than me. *broke down*

All fangirls: That's not true! You're the best and we'll always support you!

Mello: Really guys? Thanks I guess *recovers*

LLF: In fact, my friend has an unhealthy obsession with you!

Mello: There's no such thing as unhealthily obsessed with me. Since it's natural for normal people to be obsessed with such a hot character like me! It will only become unhealthy if you deny it.

LLF: You seem to have returned to your usual self.

Mello: What do you mean? I didn't change or anything. *Pretends to forget about the earlier break down*

LLF: Hey Mello, what's your favourite brand of chocolate? And is it the white, milk, or dark? I need to know this so that I can bring you your favourite chocolate next time.

Mello: Hmm…it will be hard to decide since I like all kinds of chocolate. But my personal favourite brand is Lindt. The milk or dark one. I find the white one too sweet for my taste.

LLF: What do you think of MxM yaoi?

Mello: I'm a straight guy OKAY!

Matt: *comes from behind stage* Why did you hide our relationship? *looks hurt*

Mello: M-Matt…I don't know you're here.

Mello: *Whisper to Hazel* Why's he here?

Hazel: I have no idea. I didn't remember bringing Matt here with me.

Matt: I stalk you cause I sense something fishy going on.

Hazel: How could you follow us across a different dimension?

Matt: Did I just cross a different dimension? *finally looks up from his psp*

**A/N: What do you think? Do I need a beta reader? Please tell me…and give Mello more questions to keep this fanfic going! See you soon guys…I'll try to update fast so don't forget to give questions or reviews**


End file.
